greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Safer Products for your home
We are all looking for alternatives that will not only be greener for the environment but also safer for our family, especially our children. Consider visiting http://[http://www.abundantlifetime.com www.abundantlifetime.com] and you will learn about safer, greener products for your home that will not only empower you to regain wellness at home but are very affordable and are delivered right to your door. Live an abundantlife all while saving time and money. Learn more about Melaleuca products. Click to expand each product section and get more information about individual EcoSense products. Read Melaleuca product reviews and learn why customers love our products. Sol-U-Guard Botanical™2x They are everywhere. On countertops, sinks, toilets, floors, doorknobs, and faucets they spread. They are common household germs that invade your home every day. But Melaleuca has an exclusive solution for you that will change the way you disinfect your home. Introducing Sol-U-Guard Botanical 2x Concentrate Disinfectant with even more germ fighting ingredients and twice the disinfectant for an even better value. Read More Sol-U-Mel® Whether it’s your toddler applying permanent marker to your walls and carpet or a daughter applying fingernail polish to a priceless heirloom, just relax, take a breath, and reach for Sol-U-Mel. Read More Diamond Brite® You won’t find lots of scary warnings or a child-resistant cap when you pick up Diamond Brite. All you’ll find is a combination of natural and naturally derived cleaners that power away even baked-on foods, all without environment-spoiling phosphates or chlorine. Read More Lemon Brite® Lemon Brite has been helping people do the dishes for years. The biodegradable ingredients and natural scrubbing power do the hard work for you. It also uses naturally derived grease-cutting agents that start working on your dishes the moment they hit the suds. The ingredients that typical dish soaps use to strip grease and dirt off dishes can also strip the natural oils and moisture from your skin. Read More Tough & Tender® Tough & Tender® uses a proprietary three phase cleaning formula :1. Makes water wetter—Reducing the surface tension of the water allows the cleaning agents to more effectively penetrate dirt and stains and lift them away :2. Breaks soils down—Natural solvents, including pure Melaleuca Oil, breaks up stains so they are easily removed :3. Dirt suspension—natural cleansing agents surround the dirt, so it’s completely removed instead of just spread over the surface Read More MelaSoft® Consider what you get with MelaSoft: Naturally softer, fresher-smelling clothes. Reduced static cling. And a satisfaction that comes from using a liquid softener made with a biodegradable, plant-derived softening agent and fragrant essential oils. Add MelaSoft Liquid to your laundry’s final rinse cycle or put a MelaSoft Sheet in the dryer. Read More MelaPower® MelaPower 6x is a laundry detergent designed to give you everything you want when you’re washing your laundry—and nothing you don’t. This patent-pending formula is six times concentrated, meaning it simply does more with less. You save money on every load, and you also reduce plastic waste—good news for the world around you. Read More MelaBrite® MelaBrite 6x is an ultra-concentrated color-safe brightener that is strong and effective, ecologically sensible, non-caustic, safer for your home, and economical. Requiring just a half ounce per load of laundry, MelaBrite 6x still delivers a powerful, proprietary blend of detergents, enzymes, and brighteners to target stains and safely remove them without resorting to toxic or corrosive chemicals—giving you brighter, whiter clothes that look newer and last longer than ever before. Read More PreSpot™4x As hard as you may try to avoid them, laundry stains happen. You could write off that stained clothing as ruined, but now there is a way to save your favorite shirt or your grandma’s special table cloth. Introducing another concentrated product from EcoSense, PreSpot 4x! Now you can remove even the toughest stains. That’s because the stain removing power of PreSpot 4x has been improved by using a combination of 3 naturally derived enzymes plus 2 biodegradable surfactants. And PreSpot 4x concentrate gives you 33% more stain remover for the same great price. Read More MelaMagic® MelaMagic® uses a unique synergistic cleaning formula in which each ingredient helps improve the performance of the others. This formula is based on: *Natural detergents and solvents—literally penetrate stains and break them up from the inside *Natural dirt attractors—powerful compounds actually pull dirt off surfaces and suspend them in water, so they can’t be redeposited. Read More Clear Power® Clear Power boosts the power of vinegar with biodegradable cleaning agents that allow it to cut through everything from grimy fingerprints to toothpaste, simply and easily. And because it doesn’t dry as quickly as ammonia-based cleaners, it breaks up and washes away more dirt, leaving fewer streaks and smudges. Read More Rustic Touch® Rustic Touch furniture polish enriches your furniture with natural shine, protection, and conditioning using naturally derived conditioners and the protective strength of carnauba wax. Enjoy the fresh scent of oranges while a high-tech polymer adds instant shine to dull surfaces and creates a strong and durable barrier around furniture–keeping wood and leather looking new while repelling unwanted moisture. Read More Tub & Tile™ Traditionally, cleaning the tub and shower was a time-consuming event that required the better part of a weekend afternoon and the donning of a ceremonial uniform including elbow-length rubber gloves and a gas mask–and that’s just to protect you from the “cleaners.” Well, Tub & Tile has changed all that. Tapping into the cleaning power of natural citric acid and Melaleuca Oil, Tub & Tile “melts” away soap scum, lime scale, and hard water spots, all without dangerous chemicals and without scratching or damaging your surfaces. Read More No Work® Just a few sprays after each shower and No Work will do the scrubbing for you. Powered by Aqua Charge®, the No Work formula turns the water droplets in your shower into potent micro cleaners that do the cleaning. No Work forms a protective barrier so your shower will stay cleaner much longer. Soap scum and hard water get carried down the drain before they can deposit on your shower surfaces. Read More Revive™ Revive Fabric Freshener helps you freshen clothing, fabrics, and upholstery. Use it to smooth clothes with just a few sprays and tugs. Spray some on, and clothes look better, smell better, drape better, and move better. It’s a must-have in your laundry room, and great to have on the road. Category:Green Products